Overlay management refers to a portfolio management style that analyzes and balances an investor's separately managed accounts. Overlay management software tracks the investor's positions, makes adjustments to ensure that the portfolio remains in balance, and prevents any inefficient transactions from accruing. Additionally, overlay management software may implement part, or all, of the investor's strategies. As part of the strategy implementation, the overlay management software may open accounts (i.e., savings accounts, certificates of deposit, investment accounts, etc.) to increase returns on investment, for example, by taking advantage of a higher introductory interest-rate, a sign-up bonus, or some other incentive. However, in opening these accounts, the overlay management software exposes the investor's personally identifiable information (PII) to abuse and malicious actors.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the security, data protection, and privacy of overlay management software by protecting user information and PII.